Buttercups and crepes
by dobby23
Summary: When Lafayette and Peggy Schuyler hook up at Elizas wedding, Peggy is concerned for her future, which leads to a marriage with everyone's favorite fighting frenchman. Will Laf get Phillip Schuyler's blessing? Will their marriage survive? What happens when Lafayette goes to war and leaves Peggy and their children at home?


**Chapter 1: A/N: Play first in this fic obviously. French translations at the end of this chapter, next chapter to come within the week by June 11! I hope you like it! I apologize for any spelling mistakes!**

Eliza and Alexander's wedding reception

Peggy laughed as her sister finished her toast, where Angelica totally forgot to mention her massive crush on Alexander. "Pourquoi riez-vous , belle fille ?" Lafayette whispered in her ear. Peggy laughed again, "Angelica a oublié de mentionner some..not sentiments saints qu'elle avait pour Alex est tout."

"Ah.. Say can we perhaps talk about that….upstairs in my room? I'd love to learn a little bit more about you…" Lafayette guided his hands to Peggy's hip, he breathed on her neck and his hands creeped forward. Peggy smiled and when Lafayette stood up with his hand extended to her, she grabbed it and walked out of the room with him.

The next morning; Lafayette's hotel room

The next morning Peggy woke up in Lafayette's bed, slightly confused. "Where am I? Oh hello Laf, wait wait a minute…. No…no no no no…" she jumped out of bed and looked for her dress. Lafayette walked into the room with an apron on, and wondering why Peggy was so distressed said "Quel est le problème magnifique'' Peggy began getting dressed in the bathroom and shouted back ''THE PROBLEM….Lafayette…The problem ? You are a soldier from France, I am very high on the social chain. I just had sex with you and you have NO intent on marrying me do you?" Lafayette was speechless. Peggy ran out the bathroom "DO YOU?!" Laf didn't say anything, instead he gave her a plate with a blue berry crepe on it. Peggy sat down at the table and dug into the breakfast, but it wasn't long till her tears started falling onto it.

Peggy its no big thing...you are fine!" Lafayette put his arm on Peggy's shoulder. Peggy shook her head. "Laf...nobody can marry me now. I won't get to have a family, no kids, no house, no husband no..." she wailed. "No no miss Peggy..." He swallowed and said "We will get married. I will ask for your fathers blessing today." Peggy looked up at him, still shaking "Really? You really love me like that?" "Of course. Now go get another crepe that one is soggy from useless tears." Peggy got up and Laf pulled her in for a kiss, then let her go grab more breakfast.

The Schuyler house; a week later

"Are you sure you want to do this Marqi?" Lafayette blushed at her new nickname for him and went in to the room where Phillip Schuyler was drinking a morning cup of tear in his love seat. " Sir?" Lafayette bowed and Phillip made a hand signal communicating that he should continue. "I have recently discovered that your daughter, Ms Margarita Schuyler, has nudged her way into my heart. I can promise to always honor her and her wishes, and of course yours. So, as a traditional man I would like to ask you for your blessing and her hand in marriage." Lafayette was pacing the room as he said this. What if Phillip said no? Did having sex really ruin american girls lives? It wasn't that way in France...Phillip got up, and shook Lafayette's hand strongly "Treat her well, shes a smart one you know." Laf smiled, and turned back to where Peggy was standing outside the door. She ran in shouting "Marqi!" and hopped into his arms. After about two seconds of bliss in her new partners strong arms she shouted through the house "SUCK IT ELIZA IM GETTING MARRIED TOO!" Lafayette smiled and carried Peggy out into the street and into the horse carriage he had came to her fathers house in. He came in a single bachelor who was nervous as hell, and he left with a beautiful girl who he would spend the rest of his life with. "That's what I call a win.." he thought as he pulled Peggy into a long and passionate kiss.

 **TRANSLATIONS FROM FRENCH TO ENGLISH:** Pourquoi riez-vous , belle fille ?=Why are you laughing, beautiful girl?  
Angelica a oublié de mentionner some..not sentiments saints qu'elle avait pour Alex est tout = Angelica forgot to mention some...not saint feelings she had for Alex.  
Quel est le problème magnifique= What is the problem, magnificent?

 **Super excited to write for you guys! If you notice anything I should change or that you just don't like, please leave a review! Thank you!**


End file.
